This invention relates to electric power utility networks including generating systems, transmission systems, and distribution systems serving loads.
Utility power systems, particularly at the transmission level, are primarily inductive, due to the impedance of transmission lines and the presence of numerous transformers. Further, many of the largest loads connected to the utility power system are typically inductive. Large motors used, for example, in lumber mills, rock crushing plants, steel mills, and to drive pumps, shift the power factor of the system away from the desired unity level, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the power system. Because of the daily and hourly load variations, it is necessary to change the amount of compensation applied to counteract the effects of these changing inductive loads
One approach for providing compensation to the system is to connect one or more large shunt capacitor banks to provide a capacitive reactance (e.g., as much as 36 MVARs) to the system in the event of a contingency (i.e., a nonscheduled event or interruption of service) or sag in the nominal voltage detected on the utility power system. By selecting the proper amount of capacitance and connection location, these capacitor banks provide a level of control of the line voltage or power factor. Mechanical contactors are typically employed to connect and switch the capacitor banks to compensate for the changing inductive loads.
The invention features a system and approach for minimizing the step voltage change experienced by the utility customer as well minimizing transients imposed on the fundamental waveform of a normal voltage carried on a utility power network when a reactive power source (e.g., capacitor bank) is instantaneously connected to the utility power. The reactive power source is adapted to transfer reactive power of a first polarity (e.g., capacitive reactive power) to the utility power network.
In one aspect of the invention, the system includes a reactive power compensation device configured to transfer a variable quantity of reactive power of a second, opposite polarity to the utility power network, and a controller which, in response to the need to connect the shunt reactive power source to the utility power network, activates the reactive power compensation device and, substantially simultaneously, causes the shunt reactive power source to be connected to the utility power network.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of providing reactive power compensation from a reactive power source to a utility power network carrying a nominal voltage includes the following steps. A change in magnitude in the desired nominal voltage on the utility power network is detected, and such change results in voltage deviating outside of a utility specified acceptable range. In response to detecting the change in the desired nominal voltage, the reactive power source is connected to the utility power network to provide reactive power compensation of a first polarity. For a predetermined first duration, reactive power compensation of a second opposite polarity is provided to the utility power network in a period substantially coincident with connecting the reactive power source to the utility power network.
By transferring reactive power of a second, opposite polarity to the network when the switch is closed, the magnitude of a potentially large step-like change in reactive power introduced from the reactive power source is offset for a period of time, thereby minimizing potential transients which would normally be imposed over the fundamental utility waveform carried on the utility power network. These transients are caused by the generally step-like change in voltage when the reactive power source is connected to the utility power network. Although there are many forms of transients, which can be imposed on the utility waveform, such transients are typically in the form of oscillatory xe2x80x9cringingxe2x80x9d imposed over the fundamental waveform. Such ringing can cause among other problems, false switching of power devices and overvoltage failures. In addition, the sudden step voltage change induced by switching the utility reactive device can disrupt sensitive industrial control systems and processes. An overvoltage failure can be catastrophic to customers. In essence, the system xe2x80x9csoftensxe2x80x9d the sharp, step-like introduction of reactive energy from the reactive power source.
Embodiments of these aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
In a preferred embodiment, the controller is configured to activate the reactive power compensation device to transfer reactive power compensation of the first polarity to the utility power network prior to connecting the shunt reactive power source to the utility power network. As stated above, providing reactive power compensation of the second, opposite polarity to the utility power network opposes the abrupt step like introduction to the utility power network of reactive power of the first polarity delivered by the shunt reactive power source. Providing reactive power compensation of the first polarity prior to connecting the shunt reactive power source to the utility power network, allows a significantly greater magnitude of change in reactance when the reactive power compensation of the second polarity is introduced. Furthermore, the reactive power compensation device provides additional voltage support to the system prior to the shunt reactive power source being connected to the utility power network.
The reactive power compensation of the first polarity is generally provided for a duration between 1 and 2 seconds.
The impedance of a utility power network is primarily inductive, due to the long line lengths and presence of transformers. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, the reactive power source is a capacitor bank and during particular time periods the reactive power compensation device provides inductive power compensation.
The system and method are used with a utility power network that includes a transmission network and a distribution network electrically connected to the transmission network. The distribution network has distribution lines, with the reactive power source normally connected to the transmission network and the reactive power compensation device connected to the distribution network of the utility power network and proximally to each other.
Typically, reactive power compensation is switched on when the nominal voltage drops below 98% and switched off when voltage exceeds 102% of the nominal voltage. Moreover, the allowable step change in the voltage due to switching of the reactive compensation device is typically limited to about 2% at the transmission voltage level
In certain applications, after providing reactive power compensation of the second opposite polarity, a second stage of reactive power compensation of the first polarity is provided in conjunction with the reactive power source providing reactive power compensation. In other words, the reactive power compensation device supplements the reactive power provided by the reactive power source.
For example, in an emergency mode operation, the voltage on the utility power network may have dropped significantly. In this case, the inverter will operate continuously to provide reactive power in conjunction with the capacitor bank. If the inverter is only operated for a relatively short, emergency mode, the inverter may be operated in overload fashion to provide a maximum amount of reactance. Alternatively, the inverter can be operated in a steady state mode, to provide a lower reactance level over a longer, indefinite duration.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a presently preferred embodiment and the claims.